The Diner
by himay-lynn007
Summary: It is September 2008. 7 months after Nick and Miley ended their two year relationship. How will the people at the local diner help her make it through her problems? And what is up with the new waitress? Read to find out! Niley
1. Chapter 1

**  
Okay, I know I told you that my next story was going to be a Kevin/OC story, but I got the idea for this and wanted to get it down. It will be multi-chapter, but the chapters will be generally short. So DON'T ask me to make them longer. Wow, I feel bad for that last comment. I promise not to post any more angry author's notes! :-D**

* * *

_Try to run  
But I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle  
And I can't jump the track  
Can't let you go_

_Tried to once  
So I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle  
'Cause I know you'll come around  
You'll come around _

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugh" I groaned and rolled over, pushing my head further down into my pillow. 7:00 AM--my normal wake up time. The only reason that I was so tired was because I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before. Actually, I hadn't been getting a lot of sleep in general lately.

15 minutes and 3 snoozes later I finally mustered up enough will power to pull myself out of bed, and I shuffled my way across my bedroom towards the bathroom.

I must have cranked the air conditioning up a little too high last night, because when my bare toes hit the cold, tile floor I jumped back onto the carpet of my room. I decided to get completely dressed for the morning (which only required slipping on a pair of jeans, socks, and a sweater over the tank top that I had worn to bed) before going back into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth.

I turned back to check the time on my bedside table. 7:36 AM. Crap. If I wanted to catch Mr. Hess this morning I would have to hurry. I literally ran through the rest of my morning routine, applying just minimal make up and slipping on my favorite pair of royal blue converse

When I walked into the kitchen I wasn't surprised to see my mom sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. "I'm heading out now mom." She turned to look up at me smiling.

"Okay, Miles. Have fun!" I started to walk out towards the door when she called after me, "Oh honey, don't forget your locket."

I thanked her before grabbing the necklace off of the counter and heading out the side door.

* * *

The bike ride to Ready's Diner took about 10 minutes, and I knew it well. I should, considering I had been coming to the same diner every day that I was home for the past 7 months.

I locked my bike against the side of the building. I had lucked out--as I was walking into the door of Ready's Mr. Hess was walking out.

"Good morning Miley! It's nice to see you today. Late morning?" He flashed me a warm smile and shook my hand.

"Yeah. I had a little trouble getting out of bed this morning. I love your sweater. Did Annie make it for you?"

"Yeah, she spent a whole week knitting it. Pretty special, huh?" He walked through the door that I was holding open for him.

"Very nice. See you tomorrow then?"

"Of course. Same time, same place."

I waved goodbye to the old man as I walked into the diner and sat at my normal table--4th from the left wall. "Mornin' Miss Miley," Rose, one of the older waitresses called from behind the counter. "You look nice this morning. The usual?"

I just laughed and nodded my head in reply. "Of course Rose. How was Kylie's test on Friday?"

"She did great! B+." She beamed in a way that was only possible for a grandmother bragging about her 8 year old granddaughter.

"That's great. And say hi to Paul for me when you put my order in. I wouldn't want him to think I didn't want to greet him. He might do something funny with my food."

"Ha, will do sweetie. Oh, Lauren, could you get this young lady some coffee? I'll get her orange juice."

A young girl, maybe 18 or 19 years old, ran over to the coffee pot, nearly tripping twice in the process.

When she walked over to my table it was clear that she had spilled coffee all over the front of her shirt. She looked as if she was about to cry as she filled my mug.

"I'm Miley," I said, trying to make her feel more comfortable. "You must be new here. I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, actually I just moved here from New Jersey. My name is Lauren. As she reached out her hand to shake mine she knocked over my glass of water. "And obviously I need to work on my waitressing skills. Are you a regular?" She pulled a rag out of her apron and began to sop up the water.

"Yup, well at least when I'm in town." Rose came over to the table with my plate in her hands. "Here you are. Two eggs, scrambled, two pieces of dry toast, and a banana. Oh, I almost forgot your juice!" She ran back behind the counter and filled a glass. "That's right Lauren, we wish Miley didn't have to leave us so often, but her cute face, amazing singing voice, and millions of screaming fans demand otherwise."

"Wait, you're Miley Cyrus?" I nodded my head cautiously as a look of horror crossed over her features.

"Are you going to be okay?" I didn't want her to start screaming like a fan, but I didn't want her to hate me for who I was either.

"Oh, um, yeah. Just caught me a little off guard there. I think you're absolutely amazing." A sly grin replaced her shocked look. I was suspicious, but Rose trusted her and she seemed nice, so I just went along with it.

"You will be seeing a lot of me for the next couple of months. Right now all I am doing is taping new Hannah episodes here in L.A.

"Looking forward to it." She smiled (sincerely this time) as she walked away to check on Rob and Tom a few tables down.

* * *

The wind brushed my hair wildly around my head as I rode my bike towards the general direction of my house. I wasn't in any sort of hurry--I didn't have any plans for the day. Maybe I would invite Alyson (Stoner) over for a movie marathon or something.

When I gathered my thoughts again I realized that I had taken an extremely, roundabout route to get home. Wait--Oak Lane? "Shit!" I muttered under my breath. I was on _his _street, about two and a half blocks behind my house.

I slammed on my bike breaks so hard that I nearly flipped forward over the handlebars and turned the bike around.

If I went back this way then I would have to pass by their house again, but it would get me home (and away from here) faster. Needless to say I was willing to take the risk.

I started peddling as fast and as hard as I could. It's like ripping off a band-aid--the sooner it is over with the better.

I reached the edge of the lawn and held my breath. It will all be over in 9, 8, 7, 6...

"Miley!" I heard someone call from the front porch. I sighed and stopped in the middle of the road, turning to greet _his_ mother.

"Morning Denise! How are you?" Don't get me wrong, I loved Mrs. Jonas. I just don't get to see much of her anymore. Not since what happened with _him_.

"I would be better if you came over to see us more often. You look as good as ever." She had walked down the driveway and was now standing next to me in the street.

"Oh um, I would like that but I don't know how much the rest of your family would feel about it." I lowered my eyes to look at my feet on the peddles.

She put her hand on my shoulder and spoke softly to comfort me. "We ALL miss you Miles. More than you could ever guess. Since what happened something is missing from this family--some of the spark, the light. But if it makes you feel better, why don't you come over for coffee sometime when the boys are out."

I wiped away the lone tear that had fallen down my cheek and looked up at her. She was smiling at me, and I was grateful to have my "second mom" back. "I would love that. But for now I had better get home. I have been gone for almost two hours now. Wouldn't want to make mom worry."

"Of course not. Be safe Miley, and know we love you. Feel free to call or stop by anytime. I'll never say no to adding a place setting at the table."

With that I gave a short wave and pushed my shoe against the concrete, propelling my bike towards home.

* * *

**I leave for college this Friday, so I will try to get in another chapter before I go. No promises though. Then I won't be able to update until after the weekend. Well, I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Authors Note 2

**Het guys sorry about the delay... I just moved into college on Sunday and everything has been really hectic (but fun!) I will definately have time to post that chapter by the end of the week! Thank you guys so much for your support and your reviews.**


End file.
